


One Hand in his Hair

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hair Kink, Kissing, M/M, Percival is very tender with his lover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Percival holds and kisses Lancelot while getting him off.
Relationships: Lancelot/Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	One Hand in his Hair

“I don’t want to have sex tonight,” Percival said softly, even as his deft broad fingers relieved Lancelot of his shirt and began to unlace his pants.

“No?” Lancelot asked, voice equally quiet. It wasn’t unusual for his partner to come over just to sleep together, and not to  _ sleep together _ , so the fact that he was announcing it this time felt important.

“No. I would like to get you off though.”

“Oh. Okay. How do you-?”

“Just… let me look after you please?” Percival looked a little unsure as he gazed down at him, as if Lancelot wouldn’t let this gentle bear that was his boyfriend do anything to him that he wanted.

“Sure,” he agreed instantly. Percival smiled and bent to kiss him, taking his face in both hands as he did so. His lips were soft and his touch gentle and Lancelot practically whined when he broke away, the undignified noise catching in the back of his throat. Normally Percy might tease him a little for that, joke about him being desperate before giving him the hard fuck he needed, but today he just returned his face to touching. He was so warm and he must’ve just taken a bath because he smelled sweet like the lavender soap sold in the market on tuesdays. One of his large hands cradled the back of Lancelot’s head while the other reached down between them to unlace his braies. Without breaking the kiss, he leaned down to push them down from his thighs, and Lance dutifully stepped out of them when they hit the floor. It was a little odd to be totally naked while Percival was fully clothed, but he found that he didn’t mind the vulnerability. He delighted in it, actually, when his partner bent down and carefully picked him up.

Percy carried him to bed, sitting down and settling Lance in his lap. His hands carefully explored his body as they made out, skimming with a feather-light touch over his sides or gently squeezing his thighs. He rubbed his thumb in small circles over his hip, gradually edging closer to his cock. Lancelot assumed he would just stroke him off, but that seemed not to be the plan as he backed away again before reaching it. His hands came up to his lover’s muscled back, caressing the backs of his shoulders and massaging gently. He pulled him closer to his own body as he did so, until they were forced to break the kiss because of the odd angle it put their necks at. Instead, Lancelot snuggled his face into the crook of his lover’s neck. His breath puffed against the skin there as Percival continued to tease him, tracing the lines of his muscles downwards. When he reached his ass, the smaller knight couldn’t suppress a small whimper.

“Shhh, it’s alright, I’ve got you,” he soothed. One of hands disappeared and then the other, and Lancelot might have begun to beg for them back if he didn’t trust that he had a good reason for letting go. Sure enough, a moment later he heard the sound of the stopper from the bottle of oil he kept on the bedside table being opened. He closed his eyes to listen to the soft swishing of the liquid being spread over his hands and warmed up in his grasp and shivered in anticipation until a slicked finger slipped between his cheeks to press gently at his hole. “You gotta relax for me babe,” Percival whispered in his ear. Lancelot hadn’t even realized that he’d been getting so worked up by the teasing that every muscle in his body was tense. Inhaling deeply, breathing in the scents of lavender soap and his own sweat and the slightly musty smell of the oil, and then exhaling completely, he let his muscles go limp. His shoulders stayed engaged as he squeezed Percy’s body tightly, but his backside relaxed enough for a thick digit to press inside him. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but his lover was careful and it didn’t hurt at all. The finger curled inside him and Lancelot’s hips bucked as the pad of it touched his prostate and sent a hot bolt of pleasure through him. Percival eased off after that, just working the digit in and out of him slowly. He let Lance lean back far enough for them to make out lazily again and allowed his left hand, the one not currently in his ass, to wander across his back and eventually up and into his hair.

“Mmmm,” Lancelot hummed in pleasure at the feeling of fingers against his scalp.

"Does that feel good?" He asked rhetorically. Lance nodded against him. "Good. I love touching your hair." He carded his fingers through it, sometimes applying a little extra pressure with his fingertips or even digging his short nails in a little and sometimes just caressing his head. His finger meanwhile had stilled within his ass, but Lancelot still clenched around it every once in awhile. He moaned when he started to move it again and had to break away from the kiss to bite his lip when he started to press a second finger in. Percival gently kissed the corners of his mouth.

“I-” Lance started to say, but broke off with a whine when the fingers inside him moved. Percy instantly pulled them out, laying the hand on his ass and squeezing gently instead.

“What do you need?” He asked gently.

“Could you take your shirt off? I don’t want to get come on it,” Lancelot whispered when he regained enough breath and coherence.

“You’re just saying that as an excuse so you get to touch me,” Percival teased, but he nodded. Lance reluctantly let go of him so he could take his shirt off, but as soon as it was out of the way he was leaning forward again to hug his bare torso. He pushed his nose into the fine hairs of his upper chest and inhaled the scent of the lavender soap before pressing his lips to the indent between his rather impressive pectorals. The hand returned to the back of his neck and then slid around to his cheek as he leaned back so he could look his lover in the face.

“I love you,” he whispered, even though he wouldn’t have needed to say it. The sentiment was clear in his dark eyes as he gazed affectionately into Percival’s blue ones.

“I love you too,” he replied and they kissed before Lance turned his head to the side and laid it gently on his boyfriend’s broad shoulder. The man’s left hand came up to stroke his head gently as his right returned slowly to his backside. Since he wasn’t trying to prepare him for sex this time, he stayed with just two fingers, and didn’t fuck him with them. Instead he teased him gently and massaged his ass and prostate gently until Lance came with a gasp, painting their bare chests white. Without moving them, Percival reached a long arm over to the side table for the rag he’d left there and cleaned them up. The two men shifted down in the bed, not letting go of each other, until they were lying down and fell asleep snuggled close together.


End file.
